


Ojos verdes

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, mafia!au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: Sucedió en un instante. Haruka subía por las escaleras después de un día bastante largo cuando lo vio. Cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás impecablemente, un traje negro bastante elegante y dos ojos verdes que brillaron destellantes aun con la oscuridad de la noche.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que este sería mi NaNo, pero por problemas de la vida, no pude continuarlo. Espero les guste y díganme si quieren continuación.

 

“ _El curso de las nubes ilumina el cielo que va nublándose._

_Como si éste gritara, podía sentir que oía la voz del viento._ ”.

* * *

 

Sucedió en un instante. Haruka subía por las escaleras después de un día bastante largo cuando lo vio. Cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás impecablemente, un traje negro bastante elegante y dos ojos verdes que brillaron destellantes aun con la oscuridad de la noche.

Por alguna extraña razón, detuvo su andar. Sintió electricidad paralizando su ser, entumiendo cada músculo del cuerpo y congelando todo pensamiento en su mente. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en el pequeño universo que se creó en el instante en el que ojos azules se cruzaron con aquellos ojos de jade.

Fue un instante en el cual las estrellas dejaron de girar y las olas del mar detuvieron su baile sobre la arena. No se dio cuenta que retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, olvidó cómo exhalar.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y el encanto se marchitó en un segundo. Haruka, el chico del silencio eterno, giró lentamente el rostro, confundido. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la del hombre frente a él, su corazón aumentó la velocidad de los latidos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus piernas temblaron, sólo un poco.

Una chispa pareció encenderse dentro de su mente, un dejá vù palpitante que le decía que, tal vez, ya había conocido a este chico en algún instante de su vida. Que compartieron sonrisas y miradas, caricias suaves y palabras que resonaron por todo el cielo. Sin embargo, Haruka estaba seguro que nunca antes lo había visto. Ni siquiera de reojo.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó el hombre de castaños cabellos, con voz suave. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

―No ―respondió Haruka, sin aliento.

―¿En serio? Parece que has visto un fantasma.

Haruka regresó la mirada al frente y reanudó el paso, ignorando totalmente al hombre de ojos verdes. Cuando llegó al último peldaño, la suave voz del tipo se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar, deteniéndolo.

―¡Lo siento! No quise molestarte ―Nanase giró la cabeza para ver al tipo sobre su hombro, apretó el agarre sobre la correa de la mochila que cargaba―. Soy nuevo en el vecindario y me harías un gran favor si me dijeras dónde se encuentra la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Necesito cigarrillos y sólo recuerdo cómo llegar a casa, así que me da un poco de miedo explorar el territorio.

―Tendrás que hacerlo un día.

―Lo sé ―el hombre juntó sus manos a modo de súplica y volvió a sonreír, esta vez le dio un aire patético a su ser―, pero eso puede esperar a mañana o pasado mañana o tal vez la semana próxima, pero en serio necesito esos cigarrillos. ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Haruka entrecerró los ojos, debatiendo internamente si ayudaba a ese hombre apuesto pero raro o sólo seguiría su camino ignorándolo y olvidándose de él para siempre.

Suspiró. Recordó la tormenta de sensaciones que experimentó minutos atrás, su corazón seguía retumbando por todo su pecho y el calor de sus mejillas aún seguía. ¿Por qué este extraño bien vestido y sonriente caballero le produjo esas emociones? Por algún estúpido motivo, quiso saberlo.

Dio media vuelta y bajó los escalones lentamente, sorprendiendo al sujeto que sólo atinó a sonreír suavemente. Haruka desvió la mirada, sin saber exactamente porqué.

―Te llevaré, no quiero llevar tu posible extravío en mi conciencia. Camina.

―Muchas gracias. Disculpa las molestias que te hago pasar aun sin conocernos ―, ambos bajaban las escaleras a paso lento y Haruka pudo oler la fragancia de la colonia del castaño; le agradó el aroma.

―Haru ―susurró Nanase al viento.

―¿Disculpa?

―Mi nombre es Haru ―observó de soslayo al hombre, quién sonrió aún más, ¿no se cansaba nunca de sonreír?

―Mucho gusto, Haru. Mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana. Tengo una pregunta que espero no te moleste, ¿podría llamarte ‘Haru-chan’?

―No en esta vida, Tachibana-san.

El hombre, Makoto, rió suavemente. Haru permaneció en silencio, escuchando aquella melodiosa voz. Caminaron en silencio después de la broma del castaño, sintiendo la cálida brisa que ofreció esa noche de verano. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Haruka se dispuso a irse después de murmurar un rápido “aquí es, adiós”, pero Makoto se lo impidió tomando prisionera su muñeca derecha. Haruka trató de liberarse para poder ir a casa a dormir, aunque se dio por vencido cuando fue arrastrado al interior de la tienda. Tachibana poseía una fuerza descomunal sin hacer el menor esfuerzo en ello.

El castaño le dijo que tenía que acompañarlo de regreso, pues se perdería de camino a casa. Le ofreció comprarle todo lo que quisiese como recompensa a su buena acción, promesa que Haruka aceptó. Tomó varias bolsas de frituras y caramelos, así como varios envases de jugos y refrescos. Llegó a la caja y esperó ver la aterrada mirada de Tachibana por todas las cosas que tenía que comprarle, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada divertida por parte de él y sin ninguna duda pagó por todo. De regreso a casa, Tachibana le ayudó a cargar las bolsas con sus regalos.

―¿Qué edad tienes? ―preguntó Haruka, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

―Este noviembre cumplo treinta ―respondió el de ojos verdes, sin despegar la vista del camino― ¿y tú? Por el uniforme que llevas, intuyo que tienes… ¿quince?

―Dieciséis.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron al lugar de su encuentro. Makoto le entregó las bolsas y agradeció su ayuda, sonrió nuevamente.

Haruka lo observó fijamente, tratando de descifrar el misterio de esos ojos verdes tan brillantes como el sol. Unos segundos no bastaron para ello, se dio por vencido. Reanudó el camino hacia su hogar y cuando llegó al último escalón, volteó y vio a Makoto encendiendo un cigarrillo. Se quedó congelado, observando los movimientos elegantes a pesar de que fue una acción tan mundana.

―Cuando necesites algo, puedes pedir mi ayuda de nuevo, Tachibana-san ―la voz de Haru se oyó fuerte. El castaño dejó escapar el blanco humo de su cigarrillo. Apenas y le llegó el ligero olor a nicotina por la distancia.

―Gracias, Haru. Llámame Makoto, por favor.

Y antes de que Haruka cayera en un sueño profundo cuando se acostó en su cama, el brillo de los ojos de jade se mantuvo vivo dentro de su mente.

* * *

Lo único que deseó con todo el corazón era tener paz en la escuela. Por lo general, sus pocos momentos de soledad escolar eran preciosos; no tenía necesidad de conversar con sus compañeros, nadie le hacía preguntas y no debía fingir que le interesaba la charla de los demás. A Haruka le gustaba ser una persona solitaria. Estar solo y disfrutar de sus pensamientos en total tranquilidad.

Sin embargó, un chico siempre ignoró todo esto. Los demás lo entendieron en el primer instante que vieron que Haruka no saldría nunca de paseo con ellos, pero este ser se empeñaba en hacer cada día en la escuela una tortura. Anécdotas, resúmenes del fin de semana, descripciones de personas que nunca vio y quejas, muchísimas quejas salían de la boca del tipo que se autodenominó su “amigo”. Haruka dudó siempre de él, nunca salían de paseo ni conversaban fuera de la escuela. Era una pérdida de energía tratar de decírselo. Por más molesto que fuere, Haruka lo dejaba ser. Kisumi Shigino era su nombre.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, sacó una bolsa de galletas y un envase con jugo, ambos parte del regalo que Makoto Tachibana le dio la noche anterior. Esos ojos verdes no salieron fácilmente de su mente, aún rondaban brillantes cuando cerraba los ojos. Sintió las mejillas arder, de nuevo.

―Haru-chan está pensando en su novia ―, sí, Kisumi Shigino. El chico de ojos claros volteó la silla del asiento frente a Haru y se sentó, compartiendo la mesa. Kisumi sacó su propio almuerzo y se dispuso a comer. Haru frunció el ceño.

―Te he dicho que no me llames así ―Haruka se llevó una galleta de chocolate a la boca. Shigino sonrió de manera burlona―. Y no estaba pensando en nadie.

―Está bien, no te molestes. Pero no estoy muy seguro de que digas la verdad, estabas sonrojado y mirabas con mucho cariño esas galletas, ¿acaso tu novia las horneó?

La pequeña pizca de paciencia de Haru estaba a punto de acabarse. Y si él fuese Kisumi, huiría de ahí para siempre. Iba a explotar si no dejaba el tema en paz.

―No tengo una novia, deja de molestar.

―Claro, te creo ―hasta Haru notó el tono sarcástico del otro. Kisumi era un desgraciado―. He venido para invitarte a que te unas al club de baloncesto de esta honorable institución.

Nanase rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro que denotó cansancio.

―No.

―¿No? Te he visto jugar en clase de deportes y no lo haces nada mal. El quipo necesita gente como tú.

―Ya estoy en un club ―, el maravilloso, silencioso y pacífico club de arte. Haruka era tan feliz ahí que ansiaba cada día que las clases terminaran para poder ir al aula y sentarse a pintar lo que su creatividad le permitiera; sus compañeros eran callados y talentosos. No lo cambiaría por un ruidoso club de deportes. Jamás.

Kisumi siguió hablando de lo maravilloso del baloncesto pero Haru lo ignoró por completo. Como siempre.

* * *

De camino a casa, Haruka decidió ir a la tienda de arte por algunos materiales que necesitaba. Era un poco difícil llegar por el complicado camino que se debía recorrer, demasiadas vueltas a la derecha o a la izquierda hacían que hasta el más experto se perdiera. Cuando salió de la tienda con sus compras, una persona despistada chocó contra él, haciendo que los pinceles y los tubos de pintura salieran volando y se esparcieran por todo el suelo. Haruka miró con furia silenciosa a la persona pero la ira se esfumó cuando observó que Rin era el despistado. No le sorprendió.

―Fíjate por dónde caminas, imbé… ¿Haru? ―Rin exclamó cuando lo reconoció.

―Eres tú el que debe prestar atención ―Haru se agachó para recoger sus compras y vio que Matsuoka se quedó parado sin hacer algo―. Agradecería tu ayuda, si no te importa, ya que fuiste el causante de este desastre.

―Lo siento.

Ambos recorrieron juntos el camino de regreso en silencio. Haruka conoció a Rin Matsuoka cuando cursaban la primaria. Pertenecieron al club de natación hasta que Haru tuvo que dejarlo en secundaria; Rin siguió nadando. Compitieron en muchos torneos locales y nacionales, eran el orgullo de Iwatobi. Sus caminos se separaron cuando Rin entró a la preparatoria Samezuka por su programa de entrenamiento acuático; Haruka decidió no complicarse la vida entrando a la preparatoria Iwatobi. Siguieron manteniendo el contacto, aunque cada vez era menos.

―Sigues en el club de arte, ¿no? ―preguntó el pelirrojo, terminando con el silencio entre los dos.

―Sí ―susurró Haru, tranquilo.

―Bueno, al menos me alegro que no pertenezcas al club de “me voy temprano a casa” ―Rin sonrió, mostrando su dentadura rara―. Dime, ¿cómo están tus padres? ¿Tu papá sigue trabajando en Tokio?

―Así es. Él y mamá viven allá.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Rin dramáticamente―, ¿estás viviendo solo? Dios, debe ser genial no tener a alguien dándote sermones todo el tiempo. Yo vivo en la academia pero los prefectos son peores que los padres. Y el fin de semana debo soportar a mi madre y a mi hermana. Es como tener dos mamás ―esto último lo susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

Haru pensó que Rin era la persona más malagradecida del mundo. Él tenía personas que velaban su sueño, se preocupaban por su bienestar y cuidaban su salud, debería agradecerlo. En cambio, Haruka estaba solo en la ciudad, sin nadie con quien contar. Apenas y sus padres lo visitaban un fin de semana al mes, pero no era suficiente. Nunca lo era.

Por más frío que intentara ser, necesitaba del cariño de su madre y la dedicación de su padre.

―¿Y qué hacías caminando por la tienda de arte? ¿Me estabas acosando?

―¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! Fui a visitar a un amigo que vive por ahí ―Rin le gritó, pero Haru debía cerciorarse, ya lo había hecho una vez así que no le resultaría raro que lo estuviese haciendo una segunda vez―. Diablos, ya es muy tarde, no alcanzaré el tren para ir a casa aunque corra a toda velocidad.

Rin observó la hora en su celular y dio un vistazo al cielo, que ya mostraba un tono oscuro iluminado por estrellas tímidas que brillaban titilantes. Sólo a Matsuoka se le ocurría perder el tiempo con amigos cuando debía regresar a casa. Haruka pensó en lo tonto que era por ello.

―Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche, si quieres ―le ofreció su hogar. Por más molesto que fuese el pelirrojo, no lo dejaría dormir en la calle.

―Supongo que no me queda otra opción. Es eso o quedarme en el parque durmiendo con las ardillas ―, Rin bostezó, siguiendo a Haru―. Aunque imagino que ellas serían más agradables conmigo.

―Idiota. Si no te gusta mi compañía, entonces quédate con ellas. O regresa con tu amigo y duerme con él.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendieron al escuchar esto y casi tropezó con sus propios pies. Haruka levantó ligeramente la ceja izquierda al ver el espontáneo nerviosismo de su amigo. ¿Qué clase de amigo tendría Rin para ponerse así? Rió internamente por ello.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo inapropiado? ―preguntó Haru fingiendo ignorancia.

―Claro que no ―Matsuoka desvió la mirada, intentando esconder su vergüenza―. No somos esa clase de amigos. No dormimos juntos ni nada. Sólo estudiamos juntos. Nada más.

―Por supuesto ―Haruka no creyó ni una sola palabra, pero dejaría el tema por la paz. Ya tendría tiempo de molestarlo con eso otro día.

* * *

Pudo ver la mueca de asco que puso Rin cuando le sirvió la cena. Era obvio que eran pocos los que apreciaban la exquisita sencillez del arroz con caballa y piña, pero esperaba un poco de consideración por parte de su amigo, ya que Haruka le salvó de una noche con pequeños animales que lo morderían por todas partes.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó con molestia el de ojos azules.

―¿Vamos a cenar esto? ¿Qué se supone que es?

―Caballa con piña. Si no te gusta no lo comas ―tomó el plato de Rin para regresarlo a la cocina―. Siempre haciendo un drama por todo.

―¡Oye! Regresa mi cena, infeliz.

Cenaron mientras observaban la televisión. Rin reía con casi todos los malos chistes del programa que veían mientras que Haru se limitó a cenar en silencio.

El timbre de la puerta principal se dejó oír por toda la casa. Haruka se levantó y se disculpó con Rin, diciéndole que regresaría pronto. El pelirrojo gruñó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Cuando llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, Haru vio la misma sonrisa que lo deslumbró la noche anterior. De inmediato, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Makoto Tachibana estaba parado frente a él con sus ojos verdes y sus cabellos castaños peinados hacia atrás pero pequeños mechones caían sobre su frente, como si lo hubiera hecho sin cuidado. Vestía una playera verde y pantalones de chándal, dejando la elegancia del día anterior atrás.

―Disculpa el atrevimiento de venir hasta tu hogar, Haru ―Makoto se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, apenado―. Pero necesito otro favor.

―No te preocupes, Makoto ―Haru lo observó detenidamente―. ¿Qué necesitas?

―Mi microondas se averió y aún no tengo la conexión de gas instalada. Una parte de mi mudanza llega el martes y ahí tengo mis herramientas, así que he venido a preguntarte si tienes algún desarmador que me prestes para poder arreglar el microondas. No he cenado aún y es la única manera de calentar mi comida.

Haru se quedó pensativo, tratando de recordar si su padre contaba con algún desarmador o algo que pudiera serle útil a Makoto. De repente recordó que su papá se llevó todas las herramientas con él, por su trabajo de ingeniero.

―Lo siento, mi padre se llevó todo a Tokio ―Haruka dijo un poco apenado por no poder ayudarlo.

―No te preocupes, en serio. Muchas gracias ―Makoto le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se dio la vuelta para irse. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, Haru le gritó.

―¡Makoto! ―el castaño volteó, confundido―, si deseas puedes cenar aquí. Puedo prepararte algo.

―No es necesario, Haru. No quiero ser una molestia para ti ni un aprovechado.

―No seas exagerado ―Nanase se hizo un lado, para que Makoto viera que era bienvenido en su hogar―, insisto en ello. Ahora serás mi invitado.

Tachibana dudó en aceptar la invitación, pero después de unos segundos cedió y aceptó. Cuando pasó a su lado, Haru pudo oler la fragancia de nuevo el perfume del castaño. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

―Qué linda casa tienes, Haru ―mencionó Makoto mientras se quitaba los zapatos deportivos―. Te agradezco que me invites a cenar, en casa sólo me espera pollo frito congelado y arroz pegajoso. Soy un desastre en la cocina, por eso compro siempre mi comida en las tiendas de conveniencia.

―Es una vida triste.

―Lo sé.

Haruka lo guío a la cocina, donde tomó asiento en un pequeño banco verde a un lado de la estufa. Se colocó el mandil y encendió la estufa, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Makoto.

―¿No tienes una esposa que te cocine o algo? ―preguntó Haru. Sacó dos filetes de caballa del congelador y los puso a freír en la pequeña parrilla de metal.

―No soy un hombre afortunado, ¿sabes? He estado soltero toda la vida. Mi trabajo me absorbe completamente y no tengo tiempo para mantener una relación con alguien.

―Ya veo ―se limitó a decir el menor.

Haru pensó en preparar algo más que caballa con piña. Las quejas de Rin no eran del todo ridículas y no quiso que Makoto tuviera la misma sensación de desagrado, así que tomó la decisión de hacer una ensalada con pollo y sopa de miso para acompañar. Cuando sacó todos los ingredientes del refrigerador y se dispuso a prepararlos, un pelirrojo con cara de mal humor apareció en la entrada de la pequeña cocina. Haru trató de ignorarlo.

―Espero que tengas algo más que caballa aquí, aún tengo hambre ―Rin observó lo que Haru estaba cocinando, algo mucho más elaborado que la cena, sonrió―. Vaya, después del fiasco de la cena, un banquete en mi honor es muy agradable, gracias.

―No es para ti, idiota ―Nanase cortó con más fuerza de la necesaria las verduras, Matsuoka lo estaba dejando como un perdedor delante del castaño.

Rin, confundido por la negativa, notó de repente a la persona que lo acompañaba. Haruka vio como los ojos cobrizos se abrieron sorprendidos un instante para luego volver a la normalidad. Lo miró fijamente unos instantes y luego observó a Makoto sonriendo suavemente.

―¡Ma…! ―Haru alzó una ceja intrigado y Rin se detuvo abruptamente, nervioso―. M-madre mía, no sabía que conocías a otro ser humano además de mí. Cada día me sorprendes más, Haru.

―Es mi nuevo vecino, lo invité a cenar ―el de cabellos negros estaba a punto de herir a Rin con el cuchillo, por idiota.

―Hola, soy Makoto ―el castaño se presentó levantándose de la silla y extendiendo la mano hacia Rin, que respondió el saludo un tanto nervioso―. Me acabó de mudar al vecindario y como no tengo manera de calentar mis alimentos, he venido con Haru para preguntarle si contaba con alguna herramienta para arreglar un viejo microondas, pero ha sido tan amable y atento que me invitó a cenar con ustedes.

―Soy Rin, mucho gusto ―el pelirrojo fue escueto y hasta un poco cortante, pero no extraño a Haru, Rin siempre fue un tonto con los demás―. Haru, me voy a dormir a tu habitación, estoy muerto de cansancio. No te sulfures, dormiré en el futón. Dios ―y Rin se fue, olvidándose de la comida.

El ambiente regresó a la calma cuando quedaron los dos solos. La caballa chisporroteaba y un rico aroma inundó el lugar. Haru miró a su invitado de reojo mientras cortaba algunas zanahorias.

―Tu amigo es muy interesante, ¿se conocen desde hace mucho?

―Desde primaria ―hizo una pausa para voltear el pescado―. Fuimos juntos al club de natación hasta el primer año de secundaria.

―¿Te gusta nadar? ―preguntó el castaño. Hubo un brillo en sus ojos cuando habló de la natación que agradó a Nanase.

―Un poco ―mintió, nadar era su vida entera―. Tuve que dejarlo hace tiempo.

―¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―Haru no respondió a las preguntas y Makoto interpretó su silencio―. Lo siento, no quise entrometerme… ¡Wow! Huele delicioso, eres un cocinero magnífico. Estoy muy sorprendido del talento que tienes en la cocina a tan corta edad, Haru.

El menor agradeció profundamente que Makoto cambiara de tema. No fue que ignorara al castaño por entrometido, era otra cosa. A Haruka siempre le dolió hablar o recordar sobre su más grande pasión en la vida. La natación era lo más interesante y genial que hizo desde niño. Amaba la sensación del agua fluyendo sobre su piel, domaba su espíritu y los colmillos desaparecieron. Dentro de la piscina se sentía libre; como los pájaros que volaban por el cielo, buscando el azul prometido.

La libertad fue reemplazada un día por cadenas que ataron el alma de Haru a una vida sobre la superficie sin posibilidad de regresar con su más grande amor.

Un descuido. Un accidente. Una herida que no sanó y todo perdió el sentido.

―La cena está lista ―dijo después de unos largos minutos en silencio―. Espero te guste.

―Estoy seguro que me encantará. Muchas gracias, Haru.

El verde del hermoso jade que Makoto poseía calmó la tristeza de Haru. Sus mejillas ardieron y desvió la mirada, confundido por la explosión de emociones que causaba dentro de él.

La cena con el castaño fue una de las más agradables que tuvo desde hacía tiempo. Sonrió suavemente cuando se encontró solo bajo la noche calurosa de verano.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: High☆Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
